Wings of life voices of winds
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: a mute kid Sasuke Uchiha and Bff Hinata and kiba.What happens when both Sasuke and Hinata are part of an elemental race against time? omg more chapters inside but I don't know how to do sepreate chapters sorry!/
1. Chapter 1

WINGS OF LIFE AND THE WINDS

OF VOICES

Disclaimer:Do not own Naruto I made this story This is my very first story do not flame!

(Sasuke's pov and reality)

**CHAPTER 1 SASUKE**

**AND HINATA**

Dear diary, oct 8,2013

I got a new diary and I guess it is a place I can keep my secreats hidden and my emotions in check sense I cant talk from a damaged voice box I was born with, I am a mute. All the kids at school make fun of me and I cant stand it. Enough with that and lets talk about my day.

What a day! At first it was the usual day of beging ignored because I am a mute. But then my best friend Hinata told me that one of kibas friends were checking me out! I was so shocked, I signed with my hands 'did you tell him I was a mute?' And something imppossible nodded 'yes' and said "He said he didn't care if you were a mute he would still go out with you." I couldn't belive my ears so I signed 'please tell me he at least looks good' with a plea on my face. Hinata said he did but said he was 2 years older than me. sense I am a sphmore in highschool it would almost be ok sense he already graduated. I have to get ready now I have to leave a 8:00 and its already 7:30.

later!,

sasuke

Sasuke silently sighed closing his dairy and tucking it somewhere where no one knows (Even I don't know where it is and I'm the narrartor!). got up and started to rumage through his closet for something descent to wear to kibas house. After about 5 mintues he came up for air holding a pair of dark skinny jeans and a dark purple shirt. he got changed left a note on the table for his only family left, his big brother Itachi and left heading for Kibas house.

At Kiba's house a red head opened the door for sasuke asking his name, sasuke took a pen and a peice of paper and wrote his name. the red head gave him a glare,under which sasuke fliched and quickly signed that he was a mute. of course the red head didn't understand him. all of a sudden some yelled "Garra! whats taking you so long?!" sasuke raised his eye brows at the voice, not knowing who it was when Kiba ran in and spoting sasuke told the red head (Now he knows is Garra) to let him in. Kiba lead sasuke to where everyone else was. he took a seat next to Hinata who gave him a worried look when sasuke sat down holding his head. he signed he ok and she didn't seem like she belived him.

"Do you have a head-ache?" Hinata asked him.

sasuke quickly signed 'It's fine the head-ache has been there sense he woke up this morning.'

"ok," Hinata said "tell me if you feel really bad, ok?"

sasuke gave her a look that said 'I cant tell you but I can sign to you'.

A smile started to spread across her face as she said "you know what I mean." she got up and walked to the bathroom.

Sasuke glanced up suddenly feeling unconfortable now noticing that everyone was stareing at him. He suddenly felt vulrnable and blushed so hard he looked down.

A blond haired boy was the first to speak:

"So your the mute, right?"

Sasuke's head snaped up at the word "mute" and silenty sighing shook his head "yes".

They noticed a small noise as all of the eyes that were on sasuke looked up at the same time watching as Hinata walked in. Instanly blushing when she saw them and quickly walked back to her seat next to sasuke.

"what happened to make you go mute?" the blond hair boy spoke again.

"Naruto!" Garra yelled "If it is a tramma you could set it off!"

Sasuke quickly signed to Hinata as they watched sasuke very carefully as if he were glass.

Hinata repled after sasuke finshed "It's not a tramma I was born with a damage voice box, the doctor said it would probly heal itself in time, but that was 13 years ago."

Both Garra and Naruto held there breath in as sasuke signed something to Hinata. "Sasuke's parents died in a car crash when he was five. If it wasn't for his big brother he wouldn't be here."

"sorry about your parents Sasuke" Garra and Naruto said at the same time. Sasuke looked up and signed 'I can sense something bad happened to the both you.' Hinata translated for them. Naruto looked up saying "my parents died when I was also five during a war aganist the nine tails fox."

Garra spoke next " I was left when I was 3 on the street because the sand always protected me when I fell if someone throw something at me I couldn't control it always protected me."

Sasuke looked at the clock it was almost 11:30 he had to get home. He waved good bye and prosseced to walk home.

He reached the house and finding it empty silenty sighed as the head-ache in his head continuted to pound. usually it was a bad sign but nothing happened so he went upstairs not noticing someone learking in the shadows. he just changed into his pj's when heared a small noise from the hallway.

'werid I usually here the door close if Itachi came home' Sasuke thought as he went in to the hall way thinking it was his brother.

**CHAPTER 2 HELP!**

**'werid I usually here the door close if Itachi came home' Sasuke thought as he went into the hall way thinking it was his brother.**

Saddly poor Sasuke was wrong it wasn't his brother it was the dreaded kiddnapper called Tobi.

Sasuke started backing away knowing there was a window to jump from the house was 3 stories high and his room was on the 3rd floor he could break a bone. he quickly serached his mind for anybody he knew who lived the closest to him. Hinanta's house.

Tobi spoke: "Finally I will have you!"

He lunged at Sasuke who turned and jumped at the window that was behind him.

"SHIT!" Tobi yelled as he saw Sasuke falling with his hands covering in a tuckin' roll position.

Sasuke landed on his feet acidently putting to much perassure on his left leg that was sreaming out in pain. Sasuke saw Tobi jumping after him. With a burst of unkown energy Sasuke punched Tobi with so much force that when Tobi fell he made a small crater, and the earth beanth Sasukes feet shook voiently making his leg scream again. He was suprised at his action he stood for a mintue before realising that Tobi was getting up and that he should run.

Sasuke did his best to not fall and cry from the pain in his leg as he realise he'd broke his ankle and there was small pecies of glass stuck in his skin everywhere. He turned around to see that Tobi was gaining speed even though Sasuke was a block ahead of him. Sasuke sharply turned right and hid in the back yard of Hinatas house. A few seconds later Tobi came racing right past Sasuke and dissapered down the street.

He knocked and Rang The Door bell untill he heared the slighest shuffle of Hinata's feet. The door opened and a very sleepy Hinata opened the door eyes closed.

"Hmp?" she grunted.

Sasuke tapped her shoulder and her eyes qucikly snapped open.

"Sasuke? What are you doing he-" she started to say as she just started to take in what condition Sasuke was in and grabed his hand and qucikly pulled him inside.

"Sasuke you look like you've been through hell." She stated

Sasuke just simply signed that happed as hinata watched her eye's growing wider by the second untill Sasuke thought that they were going to burst.

"Well lets get you cleaned up, call you brother and tommarwo we will talk to Kakashi-sensei". Sasuke nodded as Hinata got up to get supplys he pondered over Kakashi. In fact now that he thought about it, Kakashi was the only teacher that ever noticed them or that they were there and not just a waste of space. Then out of nowere he rembered the punch he threw at Tobi and was confused. 'What was that power and were did it come from?' Sasuke thought. his eye lids felt so heavy he closed his eyes and sweet darkness swept over his mind as his mind went blank and he fell asleep.

Hinata cleaned him up and already called Itachi who was on his way, but when she came back to tell Sasuke His eyes were closed and he was asleep.

**CHAPTER 3 THE FORGOTTEN**

**Hinata cleaned him up and already called Itachi who was on his way, but when she came back to tell sasuke his eyes were closed and he was asleep.**

**Sasukes dream:**

It was dark. To dark. He was here but he wasn't here, everywhere but nowhere at the same time. He took a step forward and sure enough there underneath his feet he felt solid ground. He tripped over nothing and fell. THUD!

"Ow..." he muttered. Wait a mintue, "he muttered"?

"I-I can sp-speak?" Sasuke studdered. feeling a tiny spark of joy that qucikly died when a house of white came out of nowhere.

"Shit, I'm dreaming, wait I never spoke in my dreams?" He starteled himself or a moment feeling his voice rumble in his throat. It all felt so _REAL_. He looked at the house that apeared just in time to see the colors change from bright and pippy to dark and creepy as he walked closer to it. He hesitated for a moment, he had plenty of bad dreams before but none like this. He gathered up all of his courage and walked inside. It was the house he grew up in until he was 6. Walking very slowly the floors creeked and the house moaned as wind blew past the house. He went to the living room and went to stand in the middle to look around. Suddenly their was movement from behind Sasuke. Starteled at the sudden movement he wanted to leave but lingered there a mintue more. He went into the hallway looking at old family pictures, not noticing that as he walk forward that further down the hallway the living room started to rot. a person qucikly apeared on the upstairs level just as Sasuke was walking up the stairs. Sasuke saw "IT" and just as "IT" apeared it qucikly disapeared. "WAIT!" Sasuke yelled and ran up the stairs sharply turning right and ran right into his old room he had when he lived here. He walked up to a small green T-Rex dinousaur that laid slopply on his bed just like he left it. Suddenly there was a rush of wind behind him and a the small tinkling of a music box in the corner of the room. He walked to the music box humming to the fimiliar sound. He heared a moan that sounded like "SASSSSSUUUKEEEE" The sound sent chills up his spine. He turned around to see his father in the hallway. NO, no it wasn't his father it look like his father but dead like. he held back a scream. Walking panicly backwards when he saw his fathers broken neck, Glass sticking every where on him and a heavy stream of blood that ran down his right shoulder and another down his left leg. He backed up into something else. Scared he looked up his body shaking and all of a sudden he wish he hadn't looked. his dead mother grabbed him and swiveled around. Then out of nowhere he was reliving the car crash as they filped and tumbled his big brother crushing his body to his.

Hinata's POV

She was in the kicthen with Itachi when they heared a "THUD!"

They both rushed into the room as Sasuke tumbled onto the floor in cold sweat.

Sasuke's POV

There was a white flash. Then nothing.

"...Sasuke..." It sounded a lot like Hinata.

"...Sasuke?.." yeah it was Hinata wait Itachi to.

"Sasuke! wake up!" Sasuke started into sitting position on the floor.

**CHAPTER 4 KAKASHI**

**"Sasuke! wake up!" Sasuke started into sitting position on the floor.**

Sasuke looked up with a look on his face that spelled confusion and 'WTF'.

"You had a bad dream Sasuke." Itachi stated. Sasuke looked at him with a 'NO SHIT SHERLOCK' face.

Sasuke opened his mouth and as usual nothing came out not even a squeak. Itachi looked worriedly at him. Sasuke qucikly cought the look and signed

'I spoke for the first time in my dream. Is that a good or a bad sign?'

Itachi shrugged "I honestly don't know," His face changed a facil expression of sadness to hope "Hopefully it's a good Sign."

Hinata said "There is no school tomarrwo and I called Kakashi-sensei, he said we can meet him at the school grounds tomarrwo at 10:15 am the earlist."

Sasuke nodded and Itachi kissed him on the head and to him to get some rest.

And as soon as Sasuke was asleep Itachi said some justu that kept him from having any more bad dreams that night.

The next day: Hinata, Sasuke, were at the school grounds at exactly 10:15. Itachi had to go back to work. They were talking (and signing) when they saw a small whiteish-blackish car pull up in the parking lot.

Kakashi stepped out and almost instantly spotted them.

"Morning! so what's the problem?" Kakashi said getting straight to the point.

"Last night Sasuke was attacked in his home while his brother was working the late shift." Hinata answered qucikly.

Out of the corenor of his eyes Sasuke saw a figure. He looked. And Kakashi looked at the same time sensing the boy's uneasiness. There by the tree in plain daylight was Tobi. Sasuke's breath hicthed in his throat. Kakashi stepped in front of Sasuke protectivly.

"my,my Why so protective of a mute?" Tobi asked Kakashi and Hinanta.

"Because he is just as human as you!" Kakashi said.

"He is a kind person than you'll ever be! And I Know He'll Do The Same Thing For Me." Hinata said

"Prove it. What did he do to prove it?" Tobi Asked totally amused by this conversation.

"In 1st grade I was being made fun of because I fell. Sasuke stood up for me and helping me. He wrote that It's ok to be differnt just like him. We've been friends ever sence." Hinata stated.

"In class when people make fun of him, he ignores it and continutes to do his work, but when it comes to his family or friends he will protect them no matter what." Kakashi replied adding on to what Hinata said.

"Very well if you protect him and love him you'll miss him. keep a protective eye I may strike at any time." Tobi said then vanished into thin air.

Sasuke let out the breath he'd been holding in.'Damn what now? That Tobi guy really wants me but for what?' Sasuke thought.

"Well for starters he wants your power Sasuke."someone said from behind him.

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his turned around so sharply he almost fell. He swore he got whiplash. 'What?' He Thought to self 'Where are you?'. The school grounds were empty nobody was outside.

Kakashi and Hinata looked at him just noticing that he turned around.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke signed 'I heard someone but when I looked no one was there.'

"It must of been Tobi getting into your head."Kakashi stated.

Hinata and Sasuke stared at him.

"What?"He said.

'You know sign language?' Sasuke Signed to him.

"Yeah you forget I'm an english teacher."

"what does that have to do with anything?" Hinata said.

"I read a lot and I've stumbled unpon the sign laguage book more than once." Kakashi said.

"Oh." Hinata said.

"lets get you two some where safe." Kakashi said.

The trio got into the car and drove away. Half way crossing a brigde something big slamed into their car making them swerve off the brigde and into the ocean below.

**CHAPTER 5 UNKNOWN POWERS**

**The trio got into the car and drove away. Half way crossing a brigde something big slamed into car making them swerve off the brigde and into the ocean below.**

Sasuke's back slamed into the back seat chair so hard **He Screamed** It was if they were falling in slow motion and Sasuke screamed again their was something burning inside so he let it all out.

A bright purple light covered the car when they fell.

EVERYTHING WENT BLACK

Sasuke woke up and instantly rembered the car crash. he wondered why he was still alive. he looked around realising he was still in the car. looking out side the window he was met with bright colored fish swimming by. Then it hit him they were underwater. Why isn't the car filling up with water? he looked to see he wasn't alone kakashi and Hinata were knocked out. It was then he felt the throbing pain in his head. lifting his hand he touched his head their was something wet and sticky and red. "shit" he said. His eyes growing wider by the second. 'Didn't I just Shit?' he Thought. 'ok lets see if it was true.' "Hinata?"

Yeah he just spoke.

Not realising that Hinata and Kakashi woke up and were looking at him.

"Sasuke you just spoke!" Hinata said with a grin.

**CHAPTER 6 SPEAKING**

**"Sasuke you just spoke!" Hinata said with a grin.**

Sasuke was shocked to the core "How can I speak all of a sudd-"

**Flashback:**

**"Sasuke's back slamed into the back seat chair so hard he screamed."**

**End of flashback**

He rembered feeling something knocked back into place. and then what felt like a 100 degree burn inside. His memory was coming together like peices of a puzzle. the sence that happened before he blacked out was screaming a big purple force field out of his body. It felt like some one was draining or sucking the life out of him.

"Sasuke? You ok you looked like some one burned you." Hinata stated.

"Yeah I rembered looking at you screaming and the purple ball coming out of you." Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked down for the first time looking at the horrid ruins of his shirt. Tattered, torn, and burned. Blackness stained his vision and his breathing became labored, As he fought to stay awake.

"Sasuke? You look like your gonna scream."Hinata said.

"I-I just d-d-don't feel to-o-o g-good." he said. feeling his chest rising in heat and pursure.

"Hinata I think it's gonna happen again."Kakashi said.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and began to tell him to breath slowly.

Graduly after about 3 full mintues his breathing became regular.

"Thanks Hinata." sasukes voice cracked.

"Don't use your voice to much it still needs time to ajdustice to your body." Kakashi said.

"Is everyone ok? any injures?" Kakashi said.

Hinata was fine just a little brusied. Kakashi had one large gash on the side of his right shoulder and brusied. Sasuke had a minor cuncusion and one broken rib and a few brusies here and there.

"All we have to worry about is how are we going to get out of the car." Kakashi said.

Sasuke started to foucs on how to get out of the car when it started to creak and groan. His hands clasp together(chakra justu). His body seemed to know what todo on it's own. The bubble lifted the car up and brought the car on a tinny island not to far from the brigde.

They cambered out and took off swimming to the nearest ladder. Soaken, tired and beaten up they made it to Kohona Hospital.

Sasuke sat on an empty hospital bed while a nurse called his brother.

**A FEW MINTUES LATER...**

Itachi came racing down the hall and bursting in to the room.

"Sasuke! Are you all right?" Itachi asked.

"I'm fine just a little brusied thats all."Sasuke said forgetting that Itachi didn't know that he could speak again.

0-0 Itachi's face.

"I hit my back so hard in the car it knocked my voice box back to normal." Sasuke said.

"At lest your safe."

The room began to shake then rumble as Tobi apeared behind Sasuke with a Knife.

**CHAPTER 7 THE FIGHT TOBI VS ITACHI**

**The room began to shake then rumble as Tobi apeared behind Sasuke with a knife.**

He grabbed Sasuke by the neck choking him.

"I will be taking this beauty with me as I see he has past the first test his power is almost unlocked!" Tobi said.

"YOU WON'T BE TAKING HIM ANY WHERE!" Itachi shouted at Tobi.

Sasukes seen his brother angry before when the school bullies tried to hurt Sasuke but Sasuke has never seen his brother so angry like this before. He could feel Tobi's and Itachi's enternal power bouncing off the walls. It was unconfortable.

"Fine Lets fight"Tobi said as he threw Sasuke aside which Kakashi qucikly cought him.

"Fine." Was all Itachi could say.

"Who ever wins will get Sasuke." Tobi said.

"Hold up I'm fighting to I'm not letting you fight by yourself." Kakashi said.

"No you Stay and cover my brother."Itachi replied.

"That wasn't an option," Kakashi shot back. "Tobi is excellent fighter and a mass murder."

"Brother he will help not get in your way." Sasuke said.

Itachi could never argue against Sasuke he could never win against those big chocholate eyes just like their mother had.

"ok if you say so." Itachi said.

"LET'S FIGHT!" Tobi said.

"Not here I know a training site." Itachi said.

Itachi transportated everyone there.

The Grounds were beautiful a small river with rocks surrounding it and trees to keep it secluded with grass and in the far left corner were 3 logs standing up one right after the other with a small space in between.

"Itachi! you can do that?!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah you will know how to do that soon sense you were force to open your powers at a young age of 12." Itachi said.

"Ready Steady Lets go!" Tobi shouted as he jumped up spining and throwing a dagger at Itachi who effortly dogded it and throwing an energy ball at Tobi who was cought off guard when Itachi appeared behind him.

He missed. But the knife kakashi had thrown found it's mark. Tobi grunted and pulled the knife out of his back. He glared at Kakashi who dissapeared into thin air.

So did Itachi.

Where were they?

With no sound Itachi appeared behind Tobi, Itachis hand on Tobi's back an energy ball grew a blew him across the field.

Tobi was back in a flash punching Itachi mulitipule times in the stomach and kicked him any where at lighting speed.

everything was happening so fast punches, energy balls, knives that the fight was takin to the sky. Sasuke watched from below with Hinata.

'All Tobi wants is my power, surely it is for some thing more desturctive.'

"everythings gonna be all right Sasuke ok?" Hinatas voice broke his thoughts.

"Ok." He said.

Itachi dissapeared from underneath Tobi as he fell reapeared above Tobi clasping both of his hands bringing them down upon Tobi's stomach making him fall faster. Kakashi used lighting blade swishing it a lighting speed cutting Tobi.

Tobi hit the ground making a small crater in the earth.

He didn't move.

He didn't breath.

He didn't survie.

Only that Tobi wasn't the last person who wanted Sasuke...

**CHAPTER 8 WINGS OF LIFE**

**(THE ENDING OF THIS STORY)**

**(FOR NOW ^[]^)**

**He didn't move.**

**He didn't breath.**

**He didn't surrive.**

**Only that Tobi wasn't the last person who wanted Sasuke...**

Everyone went to Sasuke's house after the fight Itachi and Kakashi got cleaned up while Sasuke and Hinata perpared dinner everyone was exuasted physicaly and emontionaly some secrectly mentaly.

Sasuke started to sing a song his mother use to sing to him to go to bed

**Sing Me to sleep:**

Sing me to sleep

sing me to sleep

I'm tired and I want to go to bed

Don't try to wake me in the morning cause I'll be gone

But deep in the vile of my heart I really want to go.

Sing me to sleep

sing me to sleep

I'm tired and I want to go to bed

don't try to wake me in the morning cause I'll be gone

don't feel bad for me I want you to know that

deep in the vile of my heart I really want to go.

**End.**

Sasuke didn't notice Kakashi and Hinata standing in the door way watching him as he sang the song while cooking. He still didn't know they were their even when he fell silent. Thinking of all the brithday wishes he made blowing out the candles always the same thing. 'I wish I could speak'. Finally Kakashi cleared his throat.

Sasuke's head snapped up and he glanced up and nervously saying "Oh, heh, Hi."

"Sorry for being creepy Sasuke."Kakashi said with a smile.

"Your voice is so pretty win you sing." Hinata said with a blush.

"Your just kissing my ass Hinata because I got my voice back."Sasuke said with a grin.

"Why would I lie? I've never lied to you."Hinata said with a serious face.

Itachi walked in saying, "who was that singing? I heard from the bathroom."

Sasuke's head snapped up looking at the air vent forgetting that it lead to the bathroom.

"That was me, sorry Itachi if it sounded like a cat's scream." Sasuke said totally serious.

Itachi laughed so hard when he said that."Who said you sounded bad?"

"your newly used voice will stay like that your whole life in a beautifully childish voice doesn't suite your looks which will suprised a lot of people." Kakashi said. Everyone else but Itachi was use to being suprised by Kakashi's seemingly unending obserrvation and unlimited knowleage.

"Wtf?" Itachi said.

Sasuke laughed and said "Itachi he reads a lot and observes a lot if you were with me and Hinata when we were with Kakashi you wouldn't be suprised."

"Whatever, I'm going to the living room." Was Itachi response.

Sasuke entered the living with their dinner. Putting it on the table that was already set with the TV turned on to some show Hinata and Kakashi likes.

**That's were we are going to leave them.**

**My Next story: Wings of life and knives of Ice**

**Extras**

**Sasuke:First I was like BITCH!**

**Then I put my RAPE FACE on!**

**Itachi:0o0**

**Hinata:(0.0)**

**Kakashi:^/^**

**Kakashi:...NO**

**Sasuke: hahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaha!...NO.**

**Itachi:I was gonna say a gay joke buttfuck it!**

**Sasuke:Haahahahahahahahaah!**

**Hinata:Hahahahahahhaa! **

**Kakashi:I don't get it.**

**Itachi/Sasuke/Hinata:-o- nevermind.**

**Sasuke: its raining men halleluja its raining **

*** tobi falls from the ski***

**Sasuke: IT IS RAINING MEN!**

**Kakashi/Hinata/Itachi/Garra/Naruto: NO!**

**Sasuke:my hips don't lie!**

**Naruto:They sure don't /**  
**SASUKE:PERVERT!**

**Sasuke: opens the door seeing kakashi humping itachi...turns around and screams bloody murder saying tobi come get Me!w**

**Kakashi: this is so not what it looks like**

**Itachi:Ive scared my little brother for life.A**

**Naruto:OMG! KAKACHI! FLUFF!**

**Sasuke:eating a hotdog with kecthup**

**Naruto:watchs completly intrigued**

**sasuke:Moans sexliy as he noticed naruto watching.**

**Naruto:Fuck! I'm taking you now! Tackles Sasuke.**

**Sasuke:scream**

**WINGS OF LIFE AND KNIVES OF ICE**

(SQUEAL TO WINGS OF LIFE AND WINDS OF VOICES)

**Sasuke entered the living room with their dinner. Putting it down on the table that was already set and the TV turned on some show that Hinata and Kakashi likes.**

**That was where we had left them.**

**CHAPTER 9 SASUKE'S BEAUTIFUL VOICE OF ****WINDS**

The class room was in it's usual uproar but with something new to talk about.

"class lets settle down now!" yelled over all the noise. Unfortuantly no one heard or cared and continued on with their converstations.

"Did you hear that some one try to kiddnapped the mute boy?" A pink-haired girl said to a blond-haired girl.

"Yeah I heard that the kiddnapper tried to grab him at his house, but he got away and then the kiddnapper found him in less than 24 hours and Kakashi-sensei and Hinata were with him and the crashed their car off a brigde omg! and the mutes brother fought with the kiddnapper and won."

"OMG! that is so like totally awsome!" Replied the pink-haired girl.

Sasuke and Hinata walked in.

...SILENCE...

0o0 0-0 0/0 - Class room faces.

Sasuke blushed a very deep red. "h-Hi?" he said

Someone in the class room yelled "HOLY SHIT! HE CAN TALK!"

Sasuke's response came qucikly "During the car crash (Which I'm Shure Everyone knows The Story) I hit back really hard against the back seat and it knocked my voice box back in place."

"Alright class, Mr. Uchiha, and Ms. Hyuuga back to your seats so we can begin class."

Everyone groaned.

Every period up untill lunch was like that.

At lunch Sasuke and Hinata quickly grabbed their lunches and practicly ran to their speacial lunch spot in a sucluded area surrounded by sakura trees and blueberry bushes. when they finished their lunches. Hinata asked him to sing.

Ur So Gay

I hope you hang your self with your H&M scarf

or jacking off listening to mozzart

I knew you that wish were in the rain with Hemming Way

you don't eat meat or drive electrical car

your so into indien rock it's almost an art

you need spf 45 just to stay alive

your so gay and you don't even like boys  
no you don't even like

no you don't even like

no you don't even like

no you dont even like boys

your so sad maybe you should buy a happy meal

your so skinny you should reallysupper size the deal

secreatly your so amused that nobody under stands you

I'm so mean cuz I can't get you out of my head

I'm so angry that you'd rather myspace instead

I can't belive I fell in love with some one who wears more make up than...

your so gay and you don't even like boys

no you don't even like

no you don't even like

no you don't even like boys

hey!

oh!  
wooah! oooh!

lalala!

lalala!

doodoobabapow

doodoodadadai

your so gay!

your so gay!

you walk around like your so debinair

you pull it down and theres really nothing there!

I wish you'd just be real with me

(2 times)

your so gay and you don't even like boys

no you don't even like

no you don't even like

no you don't even like boys

you don't even like ******

End

Hinata laughed at the last part it was so werid because Sasuke's voice sounded like a girl singing when he was a boy.

Sasuke laughed and smiled. From his position on the ground looking at the sky it looked like the sky was inframed in a frame of pink trees. He got up held a hand out to Hinata while saying "Lunch will be over in five mintues lets start back."

"Ok."She said.

They walked back to Kakashi's class room. As usual they were the first ones in the class room. "How's your rib Sasuke?" Kakashi said.

"It's fine. Today everyones making a big fuss over what had happened."Sasuke replied.

"Well Sasuke they were worried about their fellow classmates. ^-^" Kakashi said.

"No one gave a shit about us all anyone ever cared about is being popluar. they just want to be seen with us to become popular."Hinata stated.

"True."Sasuke said as he walked to his followed.

The trio were talking about what to do next if someone were to attack Sasuke.

The three agreed to meet up after school to start training for both Sasuke and Hinata.

The rest of the day wasn't as bad as the beging of it sense Hinata and Sasuke had the same classes they were neverr alone when half the class started firing Questions.

After school they met up with Kakashi they called Itachi and Itachi was coming to the training area where Itachi and Kakashi fought Tobi in.

**CHAPTER 10 TRAINING BEGINS**

So there they were the training field normal as but one change left Sasuke and Hinata wondering.

"Where is the giant crater that was in the middle of the field?" Sasuke asked Kakashi.

"Well lets just say the grounds keeper cleaned the mess so no one elsee in the news would get an Idea of the powers you and Itachi possess."Kakashi said with a goofy grin. "Now lets get started!"

"Show me your kicks."Kakashi said.

Immedietly Sasuke kicked higher than Kakashi's head. His leg shot up in an almost prefect line straight up in the air. Then with no brake jumped up in the air adn spun around leg out when near Kakashi's head kicked side ways making him flip right behind him.

0-0 (Kakashi)

"I've watched Itachi practice and when he had studding to do I would go to the woods and practice by myself, I didn't have any one to talk to except Hinata and she was on a family vaction." Sasuke said.

"Well your etheir a natural or it devolved on it's own your kicks are almost perfect aims."Kakashi said in a matter-of-fact tone.

The rest of the day until 7:30 pm when Sasuke's rib started hurting and it Reminded them that their own injures weren't completly healed yet. It wasn't safe for Kakashi and Hinata to be on their own at home so Sasuke asked Itachi if they could do a round about to Kakashi's and Hinata's house to grab some of their stuff.

**KAKASHI'S HOUSE**

Sasuke was told to go with Kakashi's house because he didn't know how to deffend himself and another person such as Hinata. Kakashi grabbed some money,toothbrush a gun a pouch of small throwable black thick knives and some clothing. He was walking out of the room when he rembered the 12 inched swords in a longer pouch.

The house started to shake.

A Explosion came from the back yard blowing all the windows out.

"AHH.?"Kakashi said when he was sprinkled with glass.

CRASH!

"?/ Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled jumping all the stairs at once and seeing that Sasuke was getting up from the ruins of a dinnig room table. and started chargeging at Kakashi.

No, Not Kakashi someone behind Kakashi. Kakashi was shocked when Sasuke jumped and landing with one hand on kakashi's head and propling himself and his foot at the attacker that was cought off guard. Sasuke's foot found it's mark right on the attackers nose Braking it.

It wasn't a shock to Kakashi that Sasuke had perefect hearing and 20/20 eyes. It made sense that the 2 of the senses were inheitaned incerribley. The boy seemed to located every attacker by just listening to their breathing. Sasuke seemed to protect kakashi and himself perfectly fine. But one grabbed Sasuke and he screamed an Istant sign to Kakashi he was in troble. He heared grunting and groans and crashing of nonbroken glass.

Kakashi came in to view of the other Attacker holding tight to Sasuke's waist as they were pulled into the air bye a helicopter.

"Shit!" Kakashi yelled. He Qucikly ran to the roof and jumped at the attacker holding on to both of his legs. little that he knows that Kakashi called for Itachi and Hinata.

All of a sudden someone let out a scream from above Kakashi, he looked up blood dribbled onto his face.

**CHAPTER 11 FREE FALL**

**All of a sudden someone let out a scream from above Kakashi, he looked up blood dribbled onto his face.**

"Sasuke!"Kakashi screamed.

"...RRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!" Sasuke screamed as his body let out the energy of a fire element.

Kakashi watched helplessly as Sasuke's body was consumed in fire. The attacker screamed as Kakashi noticed the first scream was the attackers. the skin on him burned and boiled the blood underneath. Kakashi was supprised when he noticed Sasuke was unharmed. He noticed the fire had a purpleish tingege to it.

The attacker let Sasuke go. Kakashi tried to grab him but Sasuke was going to fast. Kakashi let go of the man and dove after Sasuke.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed he only saw the ground for a second. they were to high up you can actual see the outline of the state.

Kakashi weighed more than Sasuke so he cought up with him qucikly. Grabbing the boy to him he prepared for inpacted as the ground closed in on them. Then when nothing happened he opeaned his eyes and saw the purple ball around them only small enough for them. It scared Kakashi that it stipped 5 inches from the ground.

It dissapeared and they landed safely.

"Sasuke! Kakashi!" Hinata yelled as she and Itachi ran up to them. "we saw you fall and we thought you were dead!"

"Thank god your alive!" Itachi said.

Sasuke tried to stand up but immedity fell to his knees but before he fell to his side Itachi cought him and picked him up in briadal style.

"You ok?" Itachi said.

"...I feel...tired," he said.

They got into the car and as soon as Sasuke's head hit the pillow he was fast asleep. Not even bothering to shower or change his clothes and get under the blanckets.

"Hey Sasuke are you hungray?" Itachi said as he walked in not looking up yet as he walked up to his bed he notice that Sasuke was asleep. Itachi took off Sasuke's shoes and qucikly changed Sasukes clothes in to his pj's and put Sasuke underneath the blanckets. He pushed a hair out of Sasuke's face smiled and walked out.

**Downstairs**

"Sasuke's asleep isn't he?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes."Itachi said supprised.

"you were up there for awhile." Hinata said.

"I changed him into his pj's and took his shoes off." Itachi replied."I can't figure out why he is so drained he didn't use to much of his power."

"You weren't there when their was like 15 attackers inside the house."Kakashi said.

"What about it?"Itachi said.

"Sasuke seems like he knows what to do to protect the people he holds close to his heart." Kakashi shot back."His kicks have improved and his punches are better than I thought Also I didn't think he could do a kickflip."

0-0(Itachi&Hinata)

"Sasuke can hear up to a 2 mile radius and find where someone is just by there breathing and he has 20/20 vison in both eyes."Kakashi said shocking both of them again.

**SASUKE'S DREAM**

"SHIT!" Sasuke screamed as the murder closed in on him.

Run! RUN RUN RUN RUN!

Someone apeared in front of him and Sasuke screamed as the knife came down upon his head.

**END OF DREAM**

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

"We heard screaming you ok?"Itachi asked.

"yeah just a dream."He replied.

OR WAS IT?

**CHAPTER 12 FUTURE**

Sasuke walked downstairs with a change of clothes making a beeline for the bathroom. Feeling the dirt and grime and dried up blood that he found wasn't his made him feel very uncomfortable.

Under the steaming hot water he srubbed until he was red. He steppted out of the shower 35 mintues later bright red he dried himself and got changed into a light purple shirt and black yoga pants.

"Woah, you feeling ok?" Itachi said staring at Sasuke's bright red skin.

"Yeah I just srubbed to hard getting all the dirt off in the shower."he said.

A few seconds later his skin returned to normal and he asked, "Where is Kakashi and Hinata?"

"Still Asleep in the living room."

"Ok." Sasuke said and walked away.

Upstairs in his room he wrote in his diary.

Dear dairy, oct,15,13

Sorry I haven't been able to write in you sense the 8th I run in to a lot of problems and good luck. Good lucks always first! I GOT MY VOICE BACK! Bad news most of all of the bad guys in the world are after me! what the #* SHOULD I DO? Kakashi and Itachi are helping me train. Kakashi says I'm a natural. Oh... I forgot to tell you who Kakashi is: my english teacher who is a black belt in karate and reads alot. second the first villian was the mass murder Tobi chaseing me from my house after the vist at Kibas house. Now that I hink about why would some one older than me want me? Besides they could just bullshiting me to take me away from my family and friends. We got into a car crash and that unlocked my power that kept me hinata and kaakashi alive in the crash. Then kakashi and Itachi fought against Tobi and won.

Yesterday I was attacked again at kakashi's house but I deffended me and him. I supprised my self when I heard the attackers breathing and located them with my eyes. one grabbed me by supprised and took me to the sky where Kakashi tried to get me back. I was so scared that I unlocked my other hidden power Itachi calls it the fire elements. I bursted into flames and burned him. I fell and kakashi cought me and I summond the bubble and saved us. I was so tired I fell asleep.

But I had a dream that felt so real a dream that was I getting murdered! what should I do?

Later,

Sasuke

"Sasuke come down Kakashi needs to ask you something!" Itachi yelled.

"Ok!"

**Downstairs**

"Sasuke do you mind If I take an x-ray of your chest?"Kakashi asked.

"Huh? Oh I guess?" he said confused.

"Take your shirt off please."Kakashi said as he took a small square shaped device out of his pocket.

0/0 (Sasuke)

"O-OK" Sasuke said.

The decive scaned Sasuke's chest and made a beeping sound. A small picture came out of the bottom.

"Hmmmm..."Kakashi said. "I know why you have the power my suspsions were correct... you are part of 4 legondary elements. Earth, water and air you are the fire element."

Everyone was shocked Sasuke was what?

"Hinata you are the water element I know you've noticed that when you spilled water it moves towards you." He said.

Another shocker.

**chapter 13 Water&fire**

**"Hmmmm..."Kakashi said "I Know why you have the power my suspsions were corect... you are part of 4 legondary elements. Earth, water and air you are the fire element."**

** Everyone was shocked Sasuke was what?**

**"Hinata you are the water element I know you've noticed that when you spilled water it moves towards you." he said**

**Another shocker.**

"I thought it was just me!" Hinata said.

"There is another thing.."Kakashi added. "You each have one or two hidden talents, Sasuke sings his emotions making people feel threated or safe around you. And Hinata can make her self look like an easy target when she can conquer anything when she puts her mind to it."Kakashi finished.

"Oh..."Sasuke said.

"Wow my brother is more powerful than me!" Itachi said playfully.

"Sasuke and Hinata you both have a stone inside of your chest. If someone was to cut it open they can take your power becareful." He warned.

"I need sometime to think" Sasuke said getting up and walking into his bed room. Shutting the door he began to sillently whisper some words in japanese that had out of nowhere popped into his head. Eyes closed mumbling the same words over and over. He didn't reaslised he'd walked over to the center of his room.

There was a flash of white

Then the next thing he knew Sasuke was standing in front of an outline of a body. Their wasn't a face or anything the body was white and the backround that surrurred them was black.

"Hello Sasuke. I am what you call the creater of light and dark and the creater of the stones that you and your friend hold inside of you. you can just call me CDL."said CDL.

"why did you bring me here?"Sasuke asked.

"I am going to tell you what to do next. Number one find the ring your parents used to wear, it's a small gold ring with a yellow stone in the middle and a purple outline around the stone. Number two find the other two elements Earth and air. you've met them once before."

"You mean Garra and Naruto?"Sasuke asked.

"Yes you will remberr this when you wake up. I will summon you again when those two tasks are finished."CDL said.

"Ok."

Another white flash

Sasuke opened his eyes.

Itachi, Kakashi and Hinata were leaning over him with worried expressions.

"What?" Sasuke said, He felt the soft carpet beneath him as he realised he was on the floor.

"Are you ok? Do you feel like you want to vomit?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm fine what happened?"

Itachi came to see if you were ok apparintly your not."Hinata said.

"Relax I'm fine I was summumed by CDL."

"Who is CDL?"Itachi said.

"The creater of dark and light also the creater of the 4 elements."Sasuke and Hinata said in perfect unison.

"Well I'll be damned the story is true."Kakashi said.

**The Next Day...**

Sasuke sat in his room woken up at exactly 5:23 am and couldn't go back to sleep. He had a bad feeling in his gut making his stomach queasy. So he started to sing softly not too quiet not to loud to wake someone up.

**HELLO**

**Play ground school bell rings**

**again**

**rain clouds come to play**

**again**

**has no one told you she's not breathing**

**hello**

**I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to **

**hello **

**If I smile and don't **

**belive **

**soon I know I'll wake**

**from this dream**

**don't try to fix me I'm not broken**

**hello**

**I'm the lie living for you so you can't hide**

**don't cry**

**suddenly I know I'm not sleeping!**

**hello!**

**I'm still here living whats from**

**yesterday**

**End**

Hinata herd Sasuke's soft singing and quitely made her way to his room.

KNOCK KNOCK

Sasuke opened the door and let Hinata in and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doning up so early Hinata?" Sasuke asked

"I should ask the same of you Sasuke."Hinata said.

"I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep."Sasuke answered

"I Couldn't etheir."

All of a sudden they both felt a strong pull that lead them to the window. Aparrtenly two other people felt the same pull. A Red head and a blond stared back at them in the gloomly moring light.

**CHAPTER 14 EARTH&AIR**

**All of a sudden they both felt a strong pull that lead them both to the window. apparrentily two other people felt the same pull. A Red head and a blond stared back at them in the gloomly morning light.**

Sasuke fumbled his way down the stairs taking 3 at a time. Hinata followed but instead of 3 took 2 at a time for her legs were a little shorter than Sasuke's.

Sasuke almost broke the door off of it's hinges. Waking Kakashi Sasuke silently thanked god that Itachi was a heavy sleeper. Gaara and Naruto looked at him in shock as Sasuke stood before them feeling their powers. Naruto must have felt it to.

"Seems like you two have unlocked your powers already."Naruto said with a grin.

"w-what? how'd you know-..."Sasuke trailed off already knowing the answer.

"You forget that we are two years older than you we've already unlocked our powers 2 years ago."Naruto said.

"WTF is going on and why the hell are you two doing up at 5:45 in the fucking morning."says Kakashi.

"Oh shit..."Gaara says whispering to Naruto "maybe we should leave."

"Wait." Sasuke said. "come inside."

"Oh shit I forgot you couldn't talk."Gaara said

"How'd you find your voice?"Naruto asked Sasuke.

"When we had a car crash a few days ago I hit my back really hard it nocked my voice box back into place."Saske answered.

"Did you get a vist from CDL?"Gaara asked.

"Yeah. I need to look for the ring."Sasuke said.

"How old are you?"Naruto asked

"I'm 15 and Hinata's 16."Sasuke said.

"Hold the phone I Gonna wake up Itachi."Kakashi said.

A few seconds later Sasuke yelled up.

"OH SHIT! KAKASHI ITACHI'S NOT A MORNING PERSON!"

"MOTHER FUCKER!"Itachi yelled.

**INSIDE THE HOUSE**

Kakashi woke Itachi up and qucikly told him whats happening after he had his moment.

Itachi slopply got dressed and walked down the stairs immedilty spotting the Red head and the blond. He gave them a 'YOU WOKE ME UP AT THE CRACK OF DAWN FOR THESE PECIES OF SHITS?'

Sasuke got up and excusing himself to the bathroom feeling clastruaphobic at the many people in the room. looking in the mirror seeing himself shutting his eyes close for 3 mintues opened them up what he saw in the mirror scared him.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIT!" He screamed and stumbbled backwards aganist the wall.

In the mirror were two dead people and himself with blood dribbling down his mouth eyes unseeing stabs every where next to him were his dead mother and father looking at him.

His form in the mirror made a phychotic smile and mouthed

'YOU'RE NEXT.'

Sasuke screamed, flung the door open and screaming at the top of his lungs running down the hallway and up 3 flights of stairs and didn't stop screaming until he got into his room.

"Sasuke?" Hinata said as she saw him running past the living room.

"What was that?" Itachi said angryly.

"I think that was sasuke." Naruto said.

"Holy shit am I going crazy or what? WTH AND WTF IS GOING ON?"Sasuke said.

He looked into the mirror he had on his dresser. There he was the form in the bathroom. But this time he was alone.

'YOU CAN'T ESCAPE ME SASUKE! I'M BACK!'

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

'BECAUSE YOU WERE EASY TO SCARE WHEN YOU WERE A LITTLE KID I FEED OFF OF YOUR FEAR OF ME.'

"LEAVE ME ALOOOOOONE!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled grabbing him and and turning him away from the mirror rembered whe he was little Sasuke kept saying he was seeing things in the mirror rightn after the car crash. His thoughts were broken whenvSasuke started singing.

**SWEET DREAMS**

**SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF THIS**

**WHO AM I TO DISAGREE **

**TRAVEL THE WORLD AND THE SEVEN SEAS EVERYBODY'S LOOKING FOR SOMETHING**

**SOME OF THEEM WANT TO USE YOU**

**SOME OF THE WANT TO GET USED BY YOU**

**SOME OF THEM WANT TO ABUSE YOU**

**SOME OF THEM WANT TO BE ABUSE**

**SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF THIS **

**WHO AM I TO DISAGREE**

**TRAVEL THE WORLD AND THE SEVEN SEAS EVERYBODY'S LOOKING FOR SOMETHING**

**SOME OF THEM WANT TO USE YOU **

**SOME OF THEM WANT TO GET USED BY YOU**

**SOME OF THEM WANT TO ABUSE YOU**

**SO OF THEM WANT TO BE ABUSE**

**SWEET DREAMS ARE MADE OF THIS**

**WHO AM I TO DISAGREE**

**END**

Sasuke had some kind of phychoic grin on his face saying werid pharases

"When the white men start talking backwards and the red queens off with her head!"

"Sasuke!"Itachi yelled.

"Sasuke's not here right now but I would love to leave a message for him."Sasuke's form had takin over Sasuke's body.

"HUNTING YOU I CAN SMELL YOU ALIVE YOUR HEART IS POUNDING IN MY HEAD!"Sasuke screamed emphasizing each word.

"Sasuke fight IT! You can do it."Itachi yelled

Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs fighting Itachi while on the inside the real Sasuke fought the evil Sasuke.

"AAAHHHHHHHH! *Sob*Sob*"Sasuke started crying and excatly at the same time it started to rain.

"Sasuke is the youngest of the group and in the legend it says the youngest of the group will bear external and internal problems such may very: Creepy hallutions, trying Suicde, or emotionaly disturbted."

"Sasuke?"Itachi said.

"..."Sasuke kneeled on the floor hands moving on the floor as if he was blind and lost something the next thing they knew Sasuke was laying on the floor head and hands under the bed. A few seconds later he came back up and blind lead his right hands to the box he held.

A Jewlery box.

He opened the box hands again seeking. he picked up a small ring and slowly put it on. It glowed momentarly.

"Sasuke?"Hinata said walking up to him. Grabbing his shoulder and froze.

"Hey you two okay?" kakashi asked when all of a sudden Sasuke was thrown forward and Hinata was thrown backwards into Itachi.

**CHAPTER 15 EVIL SASUKE**

**"Hey you two okay?" Kakashi asked when all of a sudden Sasuke was thrown forward and Hinata was thrown backwards into Itachi.**

Sasuke's soul tumbled out of his body and crashed right into CDL.

"Ow..." Sasuke muttered looking up at CDL.

"Hello again Sasuke I've seen you've found everything you needed in one day."

"By good luck."Sasuke said.

**Outside of CDL'S RELEM**

"Sasuke?"Itachi said. Shaking his faced down brother.

"I think he is visting CDL again." Naruto said.

**Inside CDL'S RELEM**

"The next things you have to aclompilshie is get rid of the evil Sasuke and find out how to control your power."

and with that CDL pusheed against Sasuke's head pushing Sasuke's soul back into his body.

Sasuke's body all of a sudden shot backwards smacking against the wall.

"OWWWWWWW!"Sasuke said.

"You'll get used to it."Gaara said.

"What did he say?" Hinata said.

"He told me to get rid of evil Sasuke and find out how to control my powers."

"Ok I know the right pearson to teach you that. but he lives on a mountian in colorado."Naruto said to Sasuke.

Gaara looked at him with a 'WTF' look on his face."How do you know that?"

"Oh my bad he used to live here 2 years ago." naruto said with a silly grin plastered on his face.

"OK so what do I do abou-" Sasuke's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body spasmed.

"OH GOD SASUKE!"Itachi yelled. catching Sasuke as he fell backwards.

Sasuke's body wouldn't stop shaking. Kakashi tried almost about every knock out places he knew until Sasuke stopped shaking when Kakashi tried a two-fingers-to-the-forehead.

No one knew how much pain Sasuke was in at that moment.

**EPILOUGE**

**No one knew how much pain Sasuke was in that moment.**

SASUKE DREAM

A very dead Sasuke stood in a middle of white blood stained roses.

A non dead sasuke stood across from him both staring at the black pool that is there eyes.

'HELLO AGAIN MY LOVE.'the evil sasuke said.

**THIS WAS THE BEGING AND THE END OF A GLOURIOUS FIGHT.**

**WE ARE ONLY HUMAN**

(SEQUAL TO WINGS OF LIFE AND KNIFES AND THE BOOK WINGS OF LIFE AND VOICES OF WIND.)

**CHAPTER 16 WAKE UP**

It's been 2 days sence sasuke collaped. He hasn't been acting normal.

he won't eat unless I jump on him and force it down his throat. He won't answer in full sentces and stop in the middle of it and then speak of something so off topic.

sometimes I see him talking to him self or staring in the mirror with a very creepy smile then screamed.

sasuke was in his room at 6:00am being thrown vigurosly across and back across. He creid he was so close to winning he just had to hang on a little longer but he didn't think he had any streanth left in him to fight.

down stairs everyone was up. Sasuke looked at them and then much to everyones supprise he broke down crying and stared singing.

HUMAN

I CAN HOLD MY BREATH

I CAN BITE MY TOUNGHE

I CAN STAY AWAKE FOR DAYS IF THATS WHAT YOU WANT

BE YOUR NUMBER ONE

I CAN FAKE A SMILE

I CAN FORCE A LAUGH

I CAN DANCE AND PLAY APART IF THATS WHAT YOU ASK

GIVE YOU ALL I HAVE

I CAN DO IT

I CAN DO IT

I CAN DO IT

BUT I'M ONLY HUMAN

AND I BLEED WHEN I FALL DOWN

I'M ONLY HUMAN

AND I CRASH AND I BRAKE DOWN

YOUR WORDS IN MY HEAD KNIVES IN MY HEART

YOU BUILD ME UP AND THEN I FALL APART

CUZ IM ONLY HUMAN

I CAN TURN IT ON

BE A GOOD MACHINE

I CAN HOLD THE WEIGHT OF THE WORLD IF THATS WHAT YOU NEED

BE YOUR EVERYTHING

I CNA DO IT

I CAN DO IT

I'LL GET THROUGH IT!

BUT I'M ONLY HUMAN

AND I BLEED WHEN I FALL DOWN

I'M ONLY HUMAN

AND I CRASH AND I BRAKE DOWN

YOUR WORDS IN MY HEAD KNIVES IN MY HEART

YOU BUILD ME UP THEN I FALL APART

CUZ I'M ONLY HUMAN

I'M ONLY HUMAN

I'M ONLY HUMAN

JUST A LITTLE HUMAN

I CAN TAKE SO MUCH

TIL I'VE HAD ENOUGH

CUZ I'M ONLY HUMAN

AND I BLEED WHEN I FALL DOWN

I'M ONLY HUMAN

AND I CRASH AND I BRAKE DOWN

YOUR WORDS IN MY HEAD KNIVES IN MY HEART

YOU BUILD ME UP THEN I FALL APART

CUZ I'M ONLY HUMAN

END

Sasuke eyes just kept pouring tears and the tension filled the room and every one felt his pain.

"Hey sasuke everythings gonna be okay." Hinata said. Before I met you I thought the same thing but with the help of you I made it through okay. I'll help you do the same."she said with a smile.

Sasuke looked up at Hinata as pain filled his face and he started choking. Then he started to shake and was so confused what was happening.

The rain outside started again and Sasuke jolted forward on the floor heaving, blood poured from his mouth. This snapped everyone from their morning trieness and everyone and everything was in panic looking for medical supplys.

"Sasuke I need you to breath with ?"Hinata said. Sasukes breathing was iragular.

"Sasuke how long is this been going on?"Kakashi asked.

"About a week but its never been this bad."He answered.

All of a sudden Sasuke blacked out.

Kakashi checked is forehead."Shit he's burning up with fever! Get him to his room."

Sasuke felt perfectly fine in this dreamlike state he was in perparing to fight the other self.

Their blades crashed and chimed in a perfect rythum that also timed perfectly with the movement of their feet.

'I KNOW YOUR EVERY MOVE SASUKE.'The darker one hissed.

'Well see about that.'Sasuke shot back.

this fight went for 20 minutes more when Sasuke jumped in the air and brought his knife down on the others head.. bloodd suprted all over sasuke he felt like he was being ripped into peices.

His scream brought him back to reality. Everyone had a worried look on their face.

"I did it."Sasuke said softly.

"you did what?"

"I killed my darker side."

Smiles lite up the room dispised its gloomyness.

Now all that's left is to control his powers.

**CHAPTER 17 IRUKU**

**Now all that's left is to control his powers.**

Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto,Gaara,and Kakashi all had a one way ticket to calorado at the airport.

"Do you know where he lives?"Sasuke asked.

"Not exctaly the adress but I know the town he lives in."Naruto said.

"WTF Naruto your going to take us to a big town and serach every house?"Gaara yelled pissed off.

"It's not a big town."Naruto said.

Sasuke stared at the two when they called for Thrid class passnegers to board.

Sasuke sat by the window next to him was Hinata and Itachi. they boraded the 3:00am plane because it was the only one available. His eyelids felt so heavy so he let them droop. He drifted asleep. He woke up and hour later. looking next to him Itachi and Hinata were fast asleep so were Naruto and Gaara and Kakashi.

They plane started to shake and shudder and lose allteduited.

They were crashing.

The piolit told everyone to stay calm and fasten seat belts. He woke Hinata and Itachi who woke everyone else.

Sasuke gripped the egde of the seat squeezing his eyes closed as the plane shook once more. everybody screamed.

Sasuke closed his eyes and focused his ears on the sound. one of the wings veltelation system was broken and they were falling fast.

No one noticed the light purple colored ball flying through the air and fixing the wing they leveled out again. They flew the rest ofe the way with no problem. All of that foucsing took a lot of energy out of Sasuke.

"Thanks to you Sasuke everyone was saved."Hinata whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke looked at her with a bewildered look and quickly told her that if something moves harshly like that he's going to throw up. Hinata asked the flight attendent for some gingerale.

Sasuke took a small sip and relaxed.

"Hey Sasuke?"Hinata asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think your learning slowly how to control your powers."

"How so?"

"Well you consitrated on sound and made the power come out your self."

Sasukes eyes widened as he realised where she was getting at.

The piolit said in Five mintues they were going to land in Flower calorado.

Outside of the airport. There was a huge town in front of them.

Gaara turned around yelling at Naruto "I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS A SMALL TOWN?!"

"I did say small but I didn't mean Small like the old west."Naruto replied with a smrik.

Sasuke just said "lets get going."

Hinata nodded and they walked away.

They found Iruku just by the yellow pages at a phone booth.

"Hey!Naruto!Why are you here?"Iruku said.

"I need you to help some one with controling there powers."

"Who?"

Naruto turned around grabbing Sasuke's arms and pulling him in front of Iruku.

Iruku was wearing the same clothes Kakashi had on. His hair black just like Sasuke's and Itachi's. His eyes brown and welecoming.

"Hi I-I'm Sasuke Uchiha."Sasuke said.

"Hello little one."

"I'm not the only one who needs help with their powers"He said and turn and grabbed Hinata's hand pulling her right next to him.

"You guys dating?"

"N-no we've just been friends sence 1st grade.'Hinata said.

"Alright lets get you two started."

"Already?"Sasuke and Hinata said shell shocked.

**chapter 18 training**

**"Alright let's get you two started."**

**"Already?"Sasuke and Hinata said shell shocked.**

"Yeah whats wrong with starting right off the bat?"Iruku said.

"Nothing I was just curious and confuised for a moment."Sasuke said.

"Allright show me what you got?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and let his mind go blank foucsingg on only creating his right arm to be on fire.

Naruto and Itachi made a small sound that sounded as if they were supprised.

Sasuke manged to increase the area where he planed to put the fire he dicided to turn his whole body on fire.

The purple fire didn't burn the floor or Sasuke's clothes.

"Try aiming the fire at the flower pot."Iruku said.

"Sasuke turned around his eyes red. His hands making a couple of symbols. then taking a big breath moved to fingers to his mother and breathed out.

A big red ball of fire came shooting out of his mouth and blew the flower pot into pecies.

0-0"Wow your a faster learner than I expected."Iruku said.

Sasuke's eyes dimed down to his regualar color and he swayed. Sasuke cought himself on Itachi's arm.

"You will get used to it it only happens when you a begginer."Naruto said.

"I can see your a special kind of element."Iruku said.'The way your eyes change their color to unlock your powers."

"He is from the Uchiha clan."Itachi said."It is the new Sharrigan only a few own them."

"I see."Iruku answered.

"I need some air."Sasuke said. Gaara took him outside.

"Your turn."Iruku said pointing to Hinata.

Hinata shakily stepped forward. Closing her eyes as she foused at the image of a glass of water that Iruku was holding in his hand.

The glass started shake and vibrate.

Iruku let go of it.

Hinata moved her has in an upward motion the water came out cought the class and turned into ice to hold it in place.

"Nice work I've seen you've been practicing. for a year."

Hinata stood shocked 'How did he know that?'

"you forget I trianed Naruto and Gaara."

0o0

"Sasuke?!"They heard Gaara heard a vomiting noise from outside. Naruto looked at Sasuke. Red everything was red Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs crying. Gaara holding Sasuke would was crying hystericaly the blood was all over Sasukes front spattering all over his face and hair his face and shirt and pants and happened.

"AAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHHA!"Someone yelled from above."Sucker."

Sasuke was screaming having an epliptic segarier on the floor next to mind playing the events of the car crash and ...something new.

blood screams his screams. Naruto calling him teme. kisses hugs pain blackness a face he didn't see spoke.

"_Come my child my sweet pure soul."_

"No."Sasuke moaned out loud. All of them looked at Sasuke.

An ear spliting screamed worked its way out of Sasukes the face turned horrid and demon like with red eyes its face twisting this way and that.

Sasukes body termbled and shook. Real blood started coming from his mouth. His hand reached toward the sky and his mouth moving with and unknown words and sounds.

"Sasuke!"Naruto shouted. Kyuubi spoke **"Tilt his head back."**

'why?'

**"just do it."**

Naruto did as told tilting his head back. Sasuke started to choke.

'What now?'

"**turn him so that he is lay on his stomach. Then hit the his back 3 times right in the middle"**

'ok'

Naruto fliped Sasuke around and hit him in the back 3 times really hard.

sasuke vomited but he started to of a sudden Sasuke started to exhale smoke. fire came out of his mouth Along with another ear splitting scream.

Sasuke passed out.

His body jurked all of a sudden turning back around and sitting back up. His head turned looking at Naruto His eyes dilated and A mix of crimson and green.

**"Those who welid the powers of cdl must die! Along of those who shall welid the powers of the Atasuki. Both will die in a great battle against the demons from hell and the angels from heavan. BEHOLD YOUR HOLY HEAVAN DRIPPING AND DREACHED IN BLOOD!" Sasuke screamed his voice demonic.**

**"SASUKE!" Suddenly CDl sprung from the wall clamping a hand to Sasukes forehead. The demon possing Sasuke screamed smoke coming from his head as Cdl Screamed."BEGONE DEMON OF HELL YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE IN THIS CHILD!" The demonis screamed slowly moprhed back into Sasuke screaming bloody murder as the demon was painfully riped back out of his body.**

"What the hell?!"Itachi sreamed at Cdl.

**"Sasuke's body can be eazily takin over by demons and angels of any kind he is their main human vessel."**Cdl explained

That would explain to Itachi why on halloween when Sasuke was 8 tried to kill him with a peice of broken glass. He'd seen those eyes before.

Sasuke withered on the floor his back arching occassionaly mumbuling incorrhearent words. volume rising and lowering of his voice. Itachi making little sense of what he was saying catching words like:

"Voilent"

"Scared"

"Run"

"love you"

"Crying"

"Hard"

The last word he uttered before going uncontutions cilled Itachi to the core:

"Death."

SASUKE'S DREAM:

Sasuke screamed as he yet avoided another knife as landed sqaurely right beside his face. with all his might he shoved the demon off of him. He turned and ran down an unknown street and an unknown place in a totally different world filled with frieght and fire. 'This place must be hell itself.' he thought to himself running past a group of screaming burning people.

Sasuke saw some sort of blueish hue and ran towards it he jumped through it screaming, it felt like his skin was being ripped apart slowly he fell through a concrete floor inside of the gardens of iruku's house.

**CHAPTER 19 THE DEMON INSIDE**

**Sasuke saw some sort of blueish hue and ra towards it he jumped through it screaming, it felt like his skin was begin ripped apart slowly he fell through a concrete floor inside of the gardens of Iruku's house.**

Wait a huge mother flipping mintue...

"He fell **Through** the **Concerete floor**"

Sasuke screamed in fustration. What the hell is going on?! the scream echoced through the gardens reaching Naruto's fox like ears He looked towards the direction of the sound. Gaara looked at him.

"Hey do you hear something?"

"Yeah...A scream...It sounded like Sasuke."

"Sasuke is right here."

"That 'THING' is not Sasuke." He began walking towards the gardens.

Sasuke pulled himself out of the ground. He had an erie purple glow around himself. He stepped and his foot sunk into the ground again. he walked just like that towards the exit when Naruto showed up.

"Naruto!" Sasuke said. the blond looked in the direction of the voice.

"Sasuke..."He said. still looking at the goast.

Sasuke had little hope Naruto was looking at ,Not at him... Through him."Naruto... can you hear me?"

"I can hear you but where are you?"

"I...am...In.. front.. of you."

Sasuke's voice came to him like a soft whispering lulluby.

"Help."Sasuke said falling through the floor once more when something pulled him down.

"...HELP..." The voice came to him moments later.

"Sasuke?"Naruto asked to the empty air.

No answer.

END OF DREAM

Sasuke woke with a start. Naruto looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

No answer.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He went rigid.A small sound came out and he was fine. He didn't lose his voice from all of the screaming he has been doing.

"Sasuke you passed out after Cdl saved you from the demon."Naruto said.

Sasuke closed his eyes taking in a shaky had all been a dream, but if all felt so REAL the pain the sadness the screams the blueish thing in the corner had to be real right?

Sasuke snapped his head up at the blueish thing in the corner was real right?

Sasuke waited till Naruto left the room to get the others. This was his chance. He stood up and almost immeditlt a wave of dizzyness hit walked in a ziggzagged pattern in to the corner of the bluesih tint tuned to a purpleish color as he got closer to it. A demon sprang out of it and Sasuke took a suprised step back losing his footing fell on his butt. His back hitting the bed with a thud. a scream worked itself out of Sasuke as the demon came closer.

A scream ecoched the halls. Naruto and everyone else heared ran towards towards the room. They busted in. Seeing Sasuke screaming and pointing at nothing.

"He is hallusinating"Gaara spoke.

Sasuke looked at them one of the was a demon standing next to Naruto hand on fainted.

They put him onto the bed.

**Chapter20 Gaara**

Sasuke awoke in the same bed room the blue haze was gone. 'Thank god!' Sasuke thought looking around he saw the concered faces of everyone.

"What?" Sasuke said noticing that demon beside Naruto was gone and was replaced with Gaara. 'WTF?' Sasuke started to panick. "Wh-wheres th-the demon?"

"What demon?"Naruto asked.

"He was standing right bedside you..."

"Gaara was beside me..."

"He was?" Iruka said.

"Yes."Naruto said.

"I was beside him."Gaara said nervously.

"Why so nervous?"Kakashi asked.

"I-I'm not."Gaara said.

"Youre hiding something tell us."Itachi said glomping Sasuke because he was cute.

"Okay..." Gaara started.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 HELP!**

**'werid I usually here the door close if Itachi came home' Sasuke thought as he went into the hall way thinking it was his brother.**

Saddly poor Sasuke was wrong it wasn't his brother it was the dreaded kiddnapper called Tobi.

Sasuke started backing away knowing there was a window to jump from the house was 3 stories high and his room was on the 3rd floor he could break a bone. he quickly serached his mind for anybody he knew who lived the closest to him. Hinanta's house.

Tobi spoke: "Finally I will have you!"

He lunged at Sasuke who turned and jumped at the window that was behind him.

"SHIT!" Tobi yelled as he saw Sasuke falling with his hands covering in a tuckin' roll position.

Sasuke landed on his feet acidently putting to much perassure on his left leg that was sreaming out in pain. Sasuke saw Tobi jumping after him. With a burst of unkown energy Sasuke punched Tobi with so much force that when Tobi fell he made a small crater, and the earth beanth Sasukes feet shook voiently making his leg scream again. He was suprised at his action he stood for a mintue before realising that Tobi was getting up and that he should run.

Sasuke did his best to not fall and cry from the pain in his leg as he realise he'd broke his ankle and there was small pecies of glass stuck in his skin everywhere. He turned around to see that Tobi was gaining speed even though Sasuke was a block ahead of him. Sasuke sharply turned right and hid in the back yard of Hinatas house. A few seconds later Tobi came racing right past Sasuke and dissapered down the street.

He knocked and Rang The Door bell untill he heared the slighest shuffle of Hinata's feet. The door opened and a very sleepy Hinata opened the door eyes closed.

"Hmp?" she grunted.

Sasuke tapped her shoulder and her eyes qucikly snapped open.

"Sasuke? What are you doing he-" she started to say as she just started to take in what condition Sasuke was in and grabed his hand and qucikly pulled him inside.

"Sasuke you look like you've been through hell." She stated

Sasuke just simply signed that happed as hinata watched her eye's growing wider by the second untill Sasuke thought that they were going to burst.

"Well lets get you cleaned up, call you brother and tommarwo we will talk to Kakashi-sensei". Sasuke nodded as Hinata got up to get supplys he pondered over Kakashi. In fact now that he thought about it, Kakashi was the only teacher that ever noticed them or that they were there and not just a waste of space. Then out of nowere he rembered the punch he threw at Tobi and was confused. 'What was that power and were did it come from?' Sasuke thought. his eye lids felt so heavy he closed his eyes and sweet darkness swept over his mind as his mind went blank and he fell asleep.

Hinata cleaned him up and already called Itachi who was on his way, but when she came back to tell Sasuke His eyes were closed and he was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 THE FORGOTTEN**

**Hinata cleaned him up and already called Itachi who was on his way, but when she came back to tell sasuke his eyes were closed and he was asleep.**

**Sasukes dream:**

It was dark. To dark. He was here but he wasn't here, everywhere but nowhere at the same time. He took a step forward and sure enough there underneath his feet he felt solid ground. He tripped over nothing and fell. THUD!

"Ow..." he muttered. Wait a mintue, "he muttered"?

"I-I can sp-speak?" Sasuke studdered. feeling a tiny spark of joy that qucikly died when a house of white came out of nowhere.

"Shit, I'm dreaming, wait I never spoke in my dreams?" He starteled himself or a moment feeling his voice rumble in his throat. It all felt so _REAL_. He looked at the house that apeared just in time to see the colors change from bright and pippy to dark and creepy as he walked closer to it. He hesitated for a moment, he had plenty of bad dreams before but none like this. He gathered up all of his courage and walked inside. It was the house he grew up in until he was 6. Walking very slowly the floors creeked and the house moaned as wind blew past the house. He went to the living room and went to stand in the middle to look around. Suddenly their was movement from behind Sasuke. Starteled at the sudden movement he wanted to leave but lingered there a mintue more. He went into the hallway looking at old family pictures, not noticing that as he walk forward that further down the hallway the living room started to rot. a person qucikly apeared on the upstairs level just as Sasuke was walking up the stairs. Sasuke saw "IT" and just as "IT" apeared it qucikly disapeared. "WAIT!" Sasuke yelled and ran up the stairs sharply turning right and ran right into his old room he had when he lived here. He walked up to a small green T-Rex dinousaur that laid slopply on his bed just like he left it. Suddenly there was a rush of wind behind him and a the small tinkling of a music box in the corner of the room. He walked to the music box humming to the fimiliar sound. He heared a moan that sounded like "SASSSSSUUUKEEEE" The sound sent chills up his spine. He turned around to see his father in the hallway. NO, no it wasn't his father it look like his father but dead like. he held back a scream. Walking panicly backwards when he saw his fathers broken neck, Glass sticking every where on him and a heavy stream of blood that ran down his right shoulder and another down his left leg. He backed up into something else. Scared he looked up his body shaking and all of a sudden he wish he hadn't looked. his dead mother grabbed him and swiveled around. Then out of nowhere he was reliving the car crash as they filped and tumbled his big brother crushing his body to his.

Hinata's POV

She was in the kicthen with Itachi when they heared a "THUD!"

They both rushed into the room as Sasuke tumbled onto the floor in cold sweat.

Sasuke's POV

There was a white flash. Then nothing.

"...Sasuke..." It sounded a lot like Hinata.

"...Sasuke?.." yeah it was Hinata wait Itachi to.

"Sasuke! wake up!" Sasuke started into sitting position on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 KAKASHI**

**"Sasuke! wake up!" Sasuke started into sitting position on the floor.**

Sasuke looked up with a look on his face that spelled confusion and 'WTF'.

"You had a bad dream Sasuke." Itachi stated. Sasuke looked at him with a 'NO SHIT SHERLOCK' face.

Sasuke opened his mouth and as usual nothing came out not even a squeak. Itachi looked worriedly at him. Sasuke qucikly cought the look and signed

'I spoke for the first time in my dream. Is that a good or a bad sign?'

Itachi shrugged "I honestly don't know," His face changed a facil expression of sadness to hope "Hopefully it's a good Sign."

Hinata said "There is no school tomarrwo and I called Kakashi-sensei, he said we can meet him at the school grounds tomarrwo at 10:15 am the earlist."

Sasuke nodded and Itachi kissed him on the head and to him to get some rest.

And as soon as Sasuke was asleep Itachi said some justu that kept him from having any more bad dreams that night.

The next day: Hinata, Sasuke, were at the school grounds at exactly 10:15. Itachi had to go back to work. They were talking (and signing) when they saw a small whiteish-blackish car pull up in the parking lot.

Kakashi stepped out and almost instantly spotted them.

"Morning! so what's the problem?" Kakashi said getting straight to the point.

"Last night Sasuke was attacked in his home while his brother was working the late shift." Hinata answered qucikly.

Out of the corenor of his eyes Sasuke saw a figure. He looked. And Kakashi looked at the same time sensing the boy's uneasiness. There by the tree in plain daylight was Tobi. Sasuke's breath hicthed in his throat. Kakashi stepped in front of Sasuke protectivly.

"my,my Why so protective of a mute?" Tobi asked Kakashi and Hinanta.

"Because he is just as human as you!" Kakashi said.

"He is a kind person than you'll ever be! And I Know He'll Do The Same Thing For Me." Hinata said

"Prove it. What did he do to prove it?" Tobi Asked totally amused by this conversation.

"In 1st grade I was being made fun of because I fell. Sasuke stood up for me and helping me. He wrote that It's ok to be differnt just like him. We've been friends ever sence." Hinata stated.

"In class when people make fun of him, he ignores it and continutes to do his work, but when it comes to his family or friends he will protect them no matter what." Kakashi replied adding on to what Hinata said.

"Very well if you protect him and love him you'll miss him. keep a protective eye I may strike at any time." Tobi said then vanished into thin air.

Sasuke let out the breath he'd been holding in.'Damn what now? That Tobi guy really wants me but for what?' Sasuke thought.

"Well for starters he wants your power Sasuke."someone said from behind him.

Sasuke nearly jumped out of his turned around so sharply he almost fell. He swore he got whiplash. 'What?' He Thought to self 'Where are you?'. The school grounds were empty nobody was outside.

Kakashi and Hinata looked at him just noticing that he turned around.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke signed 'I heard someone but when I looked no one was there.'

"It must of been Tobi getting into your head."Kakashi stated.

Hinata and Sasuke stared at him.

"What?"He said.

'You know sign language?' Sasuke Signed to him.

"Yeah you forget I'm an english teacher."

"what does that have to do with anything?" Hinata said.

"I read a lot and I've stumbled unpon the sign laguage book more than once." Kakashi said.

"Oh." Hinata said.

"lets get you two some where safe." Kakashi said.

The trio got into the car and drove away. Half way crossing a brigde something big slamed into their car making them swerve off the brigde and into the ocean below.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 UNKNOWN POWERS**

**The trio got into the car and drove away. Half way crossing a brigde something big slamed into car making them swerve off the brigde and into the ocean below.**

Sasuke's back slamed into the back seat chair so hard **He Screamed** It was if they were falling in slow motion and Sasuke screamed again their was something burning inside so he let it all out.

A bright purple light covered the car when they fell.

EVERYTHING WENT BLACK

Sasuke woke up and instantly rembered the car crash. he wondered why he was still alive. he looked around realising he was still in the car. looking out side the window he was met with bright colored fish swimming by. Then it hit him they were underwater. Why isn't the car filling up with water? he looked to see he wasn't alone kakashi and Hinata were knocked out. It was then he felt the throbing pain in his head. lifting his hand he touched his head their was something wet and sticky and red. "shit" he said. His eyes growing wider by the second. 'Didn't I just Shit?' he Thought. 'ok lets see if it was true.' "Hinata?"

Yeah he just spoke.

Not realising that Hinata and Kakashi woke up and were looking at him.

"Sasuke you just spoke!" Hinata said with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 SPEAKING**

**"Sasuke you just spoke!" Hinata said with a grin.**

Sasuke was shocked to the core "How can I speak all of a sudd-"

**Flashback:**

**"Sasuke's back slamed into the back seat chair so hard he screamed."**

**End of flashback**

He rembered feeling something knocked back into place. and then what felt like a 100 degree burn inside. His memory was coming together like peices of a puzzle. the sence that happened before he blacked out was screaming a big purple force field out of his body. It felt like some one was draining or sucking the life out of him.

"Sasuke? You ok you looked like some one burned you." Hinata stated.

"Yeah I rembered looking at you screaming and the purple ball coming out of you." Kakashi said.

Sasuke looked down for the first time looking at the horrid ruins of his shirt. Tattered, torn, and burned. Blackness stained his vision and his breathing became labored, As he fought to stay awake.

"Sasuke? You look like your gonna scream."Hinata said.

"I-I just d-d-don't feel to-o-o g-good." he said. feeling his chest rising in heat and pursure.

"Hinata I think it's gonna happen again."Kakashi said.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and began to tell him to breath slowly.

Graduly after about 3 full mintues his breathing became regular.

"Thanks Hinata." sasukes voice cracked.

"Don't use your voice to much it still needs time to ajdustice to your body." Kakashi said.

"Is everyone ok? any injures?" Kakashi said.

Hinata was fine just a little brusied. Kakashi had one large gash on the side of his right shoulder and brusied. Sasuke had a minor cuncusion and one broken rib and a few brusies here and there.

"All we have to worry about is how are we going to get out of the car." Kakashi said.

Sasuke started to foucs on how to get out of the car when it started to creak and groan. His hands clasp together(chakra justu). His body seemed to know what todo on it's own. The bubble lifted the car up and brought the car on a tinny island not to far from the brigde.

They cambered out and took off swimming to the nearest ladder. Soaken, tired and beaten up they made it to Kohona Hospital.

Sasuke sat on an empty hospital bed while a nurse called his brother.

**A FEW MINTUES LATER...**

Itachi came racing down the hall and bursting in to the room.

"Sasuke! Are you all right?" Itachi asked.

"I'm fine just a little brusied thats all."Sasuke said forgetting that Itachi didn't know that he could speak again.

0-0 Itachi's face.

"I hit my back so hard in the car it knocked my voice box back to normal." Sasuke said.

"At lest your safe."

The room began to shake then rumble as Tobi apeared behind Sasuke with a Knife.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 THE FIGHT TOBI VS ITACHI**

**The room began to shake then rumble as Tobi apeared behind Sasuke with a knife.**

He grabbed Sasuke by the neck choking him.

"I will be taking this beauty with me as I see he has past the first test his power is almost unlocked!" Tobi said.

"YOU WON'T BE TAKING HIM ANY WHERE!" Itachi shouted at Tobi.

Sasukes seen his brother angry before when the school bullies tried to hurt Sasuke but Sasuke has never seen his brother so angry like this before. He could feel Tobi's and Itachi's enternal power bouncing off the walls. It was unconfortable.

"Fine Lets fight"Tobi said as he threw Sasuke aside which Kakashi qucikly cought him.

"Fine." Was all Itachi could say.

"Who ever wins will get Sasuke." Tobi said.

"Hold up I'm fighting to I'm not letting you fight by yourself." Kakashi said.

"No you Stay and cover my brother."Itachi replied.

"That wasn't an option," Kakashi shot back. "Tobi is excellent fighter and a mass murder."

"Brother he will help not get in your way." Sasuke said.

Itachi could never argue against Sasuke he could never win against those big chocholate eyes just like their mother had.

"ok if you say so." Itachi said.

"LET'S FIGHT!" Tobi said.

"Not here I know a training site." Itachi said.

Itachi transportated everyone there.

The Grounds were beautiful a small river with rocks surrounding it and trees to keep it secluded with grass and in the far left corner were 3 logs standing up one right after the other with a small space in between.

"Itachi! you can do that?!" Sasuke said.

"Yeah you will know how to do that soon sense you were force to open your powers at a young age of 12." Itachi said.

"Ready Steady Lets go!" Tobi shouted as he jumped up spining and throwing a dagger at Itachi who effortly dogded it and throwing an energy ball at Tobi who was cought off guard when Itachi appeared behind him.

He missed. But the knife kakashi had thrown found it's mark. Tobi grunted and pulled the knife out of his back. He glared at Kakashi who dissapeared into thin air.

So did Itachi.

Where were they?

With no sound Itachi appeared behind Tobi, Itachis hand on Tobi's back an energy ball grew a blew him across the field.

Tobi was back in a flash punching Itachi mulitipule times in the stomach and kicked him any where at lighting speed.

everything was happening so fast punches, energy balls, knives that the fight was takin to the sky. Sasuke watched from below with Hinata.

'All Tobi wants is my power, surely it is for some thing more desturctive.'

"everythings gonna be all right Sasuke ok?" Hinatas voice broke his thoughts.

"Ok." He said.

Itachi dissapeared from underneath Tobi as he fell reapeared above Tobi clasping both of his hands bringing them down upon Tobi's stomach making him fall faster. Kakashi used lighting blade swishing it a lighting speed cutting Tobi.

Tobi hit the ground making a small crater in the earth.

He didn't move.

He didn't breath.

He didn't survie.

Only that Tobi wasn't the last person who wanted Sasuke...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 WINGS OF LIFE**

**(THE ENDING OF THIS STORY)**

**(FOR NOW ^[]^)**

**He didn't move.**

**He didn't breath.**

**He didn't surrive.**

**Only that Tobi wasn't the last person who wanted Sasuke...**

Everyone went to Sasuke's house after the fight Itachi and Kakashi got cleaned up while Sasuke and Hinata perpared dinner everyone was exuasted physicaly and emontionaly some secrectly mentaly.

Sasuke started to sing a song his mother use to sing to him to go to bed

**Sing Me to sleep:**

Sing me to sleep

sing me to sleep

I'm tired and I want to go to bed

Don't try to wake me in the morning cause I'll be gone

But deep in the vile of my heart I really want to go.

Sing me to sleep

sing me to sleep

I'm tired and I want to go to bed

don't try to wake me in the morning cause I'll be gone

don't feel bad for me I want you to know that

deep in the vile of my heart I really want to go.

**End.**

Sasuke didn't notice Kakashi and Hinata standing in the door way watching him as he sang the song while cooking. He still didn't know they were their even when he fell silent. Thinking of all the brithday wishes he made blowing out the candles always the same thing. 'I wish I could speak'. Finally Kakashi cleared his throat.

Sasuke's head snapped up and he glanced up and nervously saying "Oh, heh, Hi."

"Sorry for being creepy Sasuke."Kakashi said with a smile.

"Your voice is so pretty win you sing." Hinata said with a blush.

"Your just kissing my ass Hinata because I got my voice back."Sasuke said with a grin.

"Why would I lie? I've never lied to you."Hinata said with a serious face.

Itachi walked in saying, "who was that singing? I heard from the bathroom."

Sasuke's head snapped up looking at the air vent forgetting that it lead to the bathroom.

"That was me, sorry Itachi if it sounded like a cat's scream." Sasuke said totally serious.

Itachi laughed so hard when he said that."Who said you sounded bad?"

"your newly used voice will stay like that your whole life in a beautifully childish voice doesn't suite your looks which will suprised a lot of people." Kakashi said. Everyone else but Itachi was use to being suprised by Kakashi's seemingly unending obserrvation and unlimited knowleage.

"Wtf?" Itachi said.

Sasuke laughed and said "Itachi he reads a lot and observes a lot if you were with me and Hinata when we were with Kakashi you wouldn't be suprised."

"Whatever, I'm going to the living room." Was Itachi response.

Sasuke entered the living with their dinner. Putting it on the table that was already set with the TV turned on to some show Hinata and Kakashi likes.

**That's were we are going to leave them.**

**My Next story: Wings of life and knives of Ice**

**Extras**

**Sasuke:First I was like BITCH!**

**Then I put my RAPE FACE on!**

**Itachi:0o0**

**Hinata:(0.0)**

**Kakashi:^/^**

**Kakashi:...NO**

**Sasuke: hahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaaha!...NO.**

**Itachi:I was gonna say a gay joke buttfuck it!**

**Sasuke:Haahahahahahahahaah!**

**Hinata:Hahahahahahhaa! **

**Kakashi:I don't get it.**

**Itachi/Sasuke/Hinata:-o- nevermind.**

**Sasuke: its raining men halleluja its raining **

*** tobi falls from the ski***

**Sasuke: IT IS RAINING MEN!**

**Kakashi/Hinata/Itachi/Garra/Naruto: NO!**

**Sasuke:my hips don't lie!**

**Naruto:They sure don't /**  
**SASUKE:PERVERT!**

**Sasuke: opens the door seeing kakashi humping itachi...turns around and screams bloody murder saying tobi come get Me!w**

**Kakashi: this is so not what it looks like**

**Itachi:Ive scared my little brother for life.A**

**Naruto:OMG! KAKACHI! FLUFF!**

**Sasuke:eating a hotdog with kecthup**

**Naruto:watchs completly intrigued**

**sasuke:Moans sexliy as he noticed naruto watching.**

**Naruto:Fuck! I'm taking you now! Tackles Sasuke.**

**Sasuke:scream**


End file.
